


Longest Journey

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Battlefield, Betrayal, Challenge Response, Epic Poetry, Final Battle, Haiku, Haiku Series, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Post - Half-Blood Prince, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-HBP. The thoughts of two men at turning points of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what turned into a two stanza haiku became a 12 stanza one. ^^;; It alternates viewpoints.

Moonlight surrounds me  
But I rather have your scent  
Linger around me

_Lost in haunting mists  
Wish you were here with me now  
Saying it's okay_

Such sweet caresses  
whisp'ring love into my ear...  
If only it was you

_They honor me tonight  
Oh how I loathe them so... but  
Would you still have me?_

I can remember  
Smiles only meant for me  
Promises not kept

_I can remember  
Hungry lips upon my own  
Your disappointment_

Time is drawing near  
All I can think of is you  
And I still believe

_Apprehensively  
Wond'ring if you've trust in me  
For I still love you_

Good night for hunting  
I can feel it in my veins  
Are you among them?

_Burning with relief  
Can my job really be done?  
You're all I have left_

The air smells of death  
It's over but at what lengths?  
I pray you're not lost

_The taste of freedom  
Bittersweet in the shadows  
Find me with your light_


End file.
